


Strange New World

by jacquelee



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Janeway walks into a bar (well, candy shop) and meets Sweetie Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New World

This latest planet Voyager discovered during their journey home was an interesting one. Instead of the humanoid forms that they mostly encountered, this planet’s inhabitants were of equestrian origin. Intelligent horses. Since as Starfleet officers the crew of Voyager was used to seeing unusual aliens, none of them had any problems interacting with them. 

They were very friendly, allowing the crew access to their planet for trading and shore leave. Captain Janeway herself spent quite some time with their appointed spokeswoman, Celestia, and was fascinated to learn about their customs and societal structures. It was a nice break to find a planet with friendly inhabitants that weren’t hell bent on war and destroying everyone they met. 

When it was time to return to the ship, Janeway wanted to buy some of the local sweets to bring home. She had discovered that Seven really liked candy and others had told her that on this planet, specifically in this place called ‘Sugarcube Corner’ they made some quite tasty ones. 

After she told the really cute and bubbly shopkeeper what she wanted, she was asked to wait a little while. There were tables in the back but she decided on just walking around a little and looking at the fascinating stuff in this shop. 

“Hi! You’re new here, right? One of the visitors?” 

She had walked past a table that was occupied by one of the smaller aliens, a white unicorn with a mane and tail in different shades of purple who was drinking a milkshake. Always interested in conversation, Janeway stopped her stroll and smiled.

“Yes, I am. I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

“I’m Sweetie Belle. I’m waiting for my friends to come. You wanna sit with me?” 

Janeway’s smile widened. Why not? Would probably be fun to learn something about this planet’s youth. She sat down next to Sweetie Belle. 

“You wanna have some milkshake? It’s really good.” 

“No, thanks, I’m just waiting for my order to be finished.” 

“Okay. If you like candy you came to the right place, Pinkie Pie makes the best candy in Equestria!” 

Janeway laughed a little. 

“Yes, so I’ve heard.” 

The little pony-alien drank some more milkshake. 

“So, you are waiting for your friends?” 

“Yes, we are going tap dancing! It’ll be great and maybe we’ll finally get our cutiemarks!” 

“That definitely sounds fun.” 

Janeway chuckled a little thinking about the pony-aliens tap dancing. But then a thought crossed her mind.

“Wait, cutiemarks? Celestia just told me that you will get those automatically, when you find out what your special talent is.” 

“Yeah, but we are the last in our class to not have them and why wait? It’s far too boring so we’ll just help things along a little bit. We’re the Cutie Mark Crusaders!” 

That last part was nearly shouted with one of her hooves stretched up over the table. And it was answered by a pretty loud “Cutie Mark Crusaders!” coming from the entrance. Looking in that direction, Janeway saw two other little pony-aliens, an orange Pegasus and a yellow Earth Pony (which was what the non-Pegasi and non-Unicorn aliens were called, as Celestia had explained to her). 

They both smiled widely. Sweetie Belle got up quickly and ran to them. 

“These are my friends, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.” 

“Hello there, happy to meet you. I hear you have big plans for today.” 

“Yes. We’re gonna get our cutiemarks!” 

Sweetie Belle grinned widely and then all three of them joined hooves and shouted together: 

“Cause we’re the Cutie Mark Crusaders!”

Janeway laughed out loud. They were really cute. 

“Come on Crusaders, let’s go.” 

All three of them walked out the door, Sweetie Belle looking back at Janeway and waving. 

“Bye! It was nice to meet you!” 

“It was very nice to meet you too! Bye and have fun!” 

Sweetie Belle smiled at her and ran after her friends. Not two seconds after that, the pink bubbly Earth Pony appeared next to Janeway, seemingly out of nowhere. She plopped a bag of candy on the table and bounced up and down. 

“I finished your candy, but I didn’t want to disturb you and Sweetie Belle. They are so cute aren’t they, always looking for their cutie marks. I got my cutie mark from a rainbow, it was really awesome. It went like whooooosh, and then I was smiling for the first time in my life, and then I had my first party and it was all really really amazing.” 

All of this was said in such a high tempo that Janeway could hardly follow and before she could say as much as “thanks”, the Earth Pony already bounced off again. 

Janeway took the bag and smiled to herself. This truly was a fascinating planet.


End file.
